Exceptionally Unexceptional
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: Rhonda fights her feelings for Curly because of the theory of 'eugenics'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's a beautiful day outside today and I have the house to myself. Instead of being outside like a normal person I decided to write. I wanted to tackle another less covered Hey Arnold couple: Rhonda and Curly. This is initially a one shot but I have yet to decide if I wanted to extend it into a story so thoughts are much appreciated. Hope you enjoy. Suggestive Themes ensue.**

**Chapter Theme Song: 'If You're Not The One' by: Daniel Bedingfield **

**Rhonda**

"Now you know we do not tolerate scavengers, my darling." My father's voice rang throughout the parlor. He smoked his Cuban cigar, blowing a grey cloud against the crystal chandelier hanging from a steel web. I groaned, rubbing my hand against my face. "We don't like unexceptional well-bred men."

"Father, dearest, Rubio is a fellow classmate that was kind enough to escort me to the Debutante ball. I insist he stays."

"Listen to your father, Rhonda." My mother's kitten heels clacked loudly against the freshly waxed floor. Her martini glass was half-full, her feathered robe partially sheathing her nudity. My father stood to embrace her, kissing her neck. "We don't tolerate anything less than the best."

"How do you suppose I find another date on short notice, mumsy?" I tried my best to hide my frustration. "The debutante ball is a month away and, might I add, I did not want to attend the damn thing anyway."

My father whisked my displeasure away with a flick of his wrist, nibbling on my mother's gold hoops. He whispered something in his ear before he gave her a light tap on her backside. I wanted to gag. Here I was, practically begging my parents for some sort of sign and they were practically ready to make another damn child. It was surprising to say the least. To be honest, I would have expected my mother file for divorce once she discovered that my father was having a scandalous affair with a twenty year old. Apparently rumor got out that the woman became with child and threatened to tell my mother if my father did not divorce her in time. Needless to say the trollop didn't follow through with her threats and still remains his 'mistress'. I don't know what would have been worse to be honest; seeing my parents divorced or watching his mistress prance in and out of our home as she pleased because she was sleeping with my father.

I snapped my fingers. "Hello, can we not do that in front of me? Jeez."

"Rhonda darling, find a more suitable date than some filthy, unexceptional Italian."

My father nodded in agreement, taking my mother's hand as he led her up the stairs towards their shared bedroom. It should be called the community brothel since his mistress and her friends sleep there as well. "No Blacks, Jews, Germans, or Irishmen either darling; this is a classy affair, not some immigration office."

I sucked in my teeth, rolling my eyes. "You just ruled out everyone I knew."

"No Hispanics either." My mother called from atop of the staircase. "They are more than likely illegal."

I groaned, wanting to shoot myself in the foot. I flipped through my phone in search of Rubio's number, texting him that our date to my debutante ball has been canceled and the reasons why. He texted me back shortly after but I ignored it and threw my phone on the nearest sofa on my way to the living room. A few of the maids offered to make me a snack but I silently dismissed them. I did not even want to be in the house, but I was 'grounded' for being with him again. It wasn't the fact that I was caught giving him oral sex that sent my parents off, but that he was not a pure-bred like me. Ugh.

I leaned back against the sofa, watching cars roam the streets through the Victorian style window of my living room. My house was eerily quiet- minus the sudden creaking from the second floor courtesy of my parents. I keep thinking back to the upcoming debutante ball that was approaching. Normally it is for younger women in their early to late teen years, but because my parents were going through a rough patch in their marriage during the time I was supposed to have one they opted out of it and just sent me to Rodeo Drive with an American Express. Now, three years later, they magically resolve their issues and decide that I was robbed of priceless experience of transitioning into womanhood.

I grabbed my phone again, this time calling him back after he had called for what seemed like the umpteenth time today. He was annoying, irritating, and downright God awful but it was something about him that intrigued me the most about him; and no…it was not the sex, though that was a bonus.

"Well hello, beautiful." He finally answered. I was just about to hang up and find someone else to entertain myself with. "Lovely day is it not?"

"Curly, stop being overly creepy and come over to keep me company."

He chuckled over the phone in his usual sadistic, repulsing way. I rolled my eyes waiting in response. "What if I had a lovely chicka-dee over, hm? I may have had plans with her."

"She isn't me so why does it matter?"

"But she is as gorgeous as you, my dear." He quipped. I doubted that…highly. "She is waiting for me in my bedroom as we speak. You called just as I was putting on my good friend here."

I scoffed, not needing the imagery. I did not care if Curly slept with other women, we were by no means a couple and even being called friends was pushing it. But it was something that bothered me about him being with some mutt slut and not me. "So you rather waste it on her? Come over and meet me in the hot tub for a few drinks and a good time."

I heard him cackle, the idea growing fonder. "Hot tub you say?" I nodded. "Will you wear that bikini I like you in so much, Rhonda darling?"

"If it'll get you over to my house in a half hour, I may consider it. Don't waste my time."

I ended to call, getting up to change into something more nautical. I instructed Maria and the other Mexican woman whose name I did not bother to remember to prepare some cucumber sandwiches in the shape of triangles, a strawberry yogurt fruit salad, blueberry lemonade, and two filet mignons. I could barely think over the loud moaning of my mother's faux love for my father. It sickened me at how brainless she truly could be. I passed by Trisha, she waving at me as her swollen belly protruded from underneath her much too small polo and asked if I wanted to play a round of tennis with her. I shot her a slide glare in response, telling her I don't associate with second-class mistresses on Saturdays.

I had my lady in waiting lay out that polka dotted bikini Curly loved so much. He said it made my breasts look a cup-size bigger and the g-string bottom made my ass look rounder. I shed my sundress and undergarments to dust a thin layer of vanilla-scented sparkled powder on my skin. I decided to put on a layer of innocent pink lip gloss I had purchased from the CHANEL counter last weekend too for kissable lips. I did not want to do too much since I was not planning to stay dry, literally and figuratively, for long. I gave myself a look in my vanity mirror, getting up to put on my bathing suit and floppy straw hat. I reached for my beach purse and sunglasses to complete the look and headed downstairs to the hot tub.

Curly arrived in less than fifteen minutes after we got off the phone, parking that hideous station wagon in the driveway to be a neighborhood eyesore. His arrival was announced by Perla…or Penny…or Patricia- I just call her the new girl my father hired- and he was escorted to the backyard of my estate by Thomas, our butler. As usual, Curly stuck to his signature neon green t-shirt, khaki brown shorts with white tube socks and sandals. I have tried on numerous occasions to give that poor boy a well-deserved makeover but he insists he enjoys consistency. Whatever that means.

"Took you long enough." I mumbled, grabbing a glass of freshly made blueberry lemonade. I took a sip. "I was getting ready to call someone else to occupy my time with."

He sucked in a hard breath, grinning as he shed his clothes to nothing but his blue trunks he had underneath his shorts. "Sorry to keep you waiting, my queen, it will never happen again."

"Better not." I retorted, handing him his glass. He thanked Maria before finding a spot next to me in the hot tub. He reached out a lone hand, caressing my taut stomach before slinking it downwards between my thighs. I pushed him away lightly. "Uh…what are you doing? We have not even had lunch first; don't be so barbaric."

"Oh, Rhonda, sweetie, don't be like that my love. You know you had your mind on this all day."

And I have to be honest. Curly is the only man I could ever allow to touch me so holistically since the evening we went all the way at his eighteenth birthday party. I was sexually active before that night and even had decent partners; but it was Curly that threw me the curveball I was forced to catch. We dated briefly on the down low for about a year, but broke up because he grew tired of me being so emotionally distant. Many were surprised of our hidden romance, but it was somewhat to be expected. In middle-school, Curly disgusted me with his antics and stalker-like behavior. As time went on, he matured-somewhat- and I began to find his newfound personality and body much more appealing. He still had terrible fashion sense, but had a toned from joining our old high-school's track team, got rid of those atrocious circular glasses to trade them in for a more chic, rectangular pair, developed a deep, smooth baritone voice, grew facial hair, and even got taller over the years. It was no mistaking that Curly was now a man in his own right.

He placed a small kiss on my lips, smudging my gloss gently. He smiled, rubbing his small chin beard. I let out a low laugh, kissing his nose. "Thaddeus, you are so damn creepy."

"You know I hate it when you use my real name, Rhonda." He huffed, inching towards my neck. I reached beside me and turned on the jets of the hot tub. He leaned in for another kiss. "You know, my offer still stands on the table, Rhonda."

"And what offer was that, Curly?"

"Asking you to marry me…" he trailed off, nipping at my neck as his hands outlined my flawless figure. He settled again against the valley of my thighs, effortlessly prying my legs open before using his spare hand to untie the strings of my top. Another kiss, a light moan as he pressed himself against me.

"Why would you want to marry me, Curly?"

"Because I know you and now the façade you put up daily." He answered matter-of-factly. I set down my lemonade to wrap my arms around his neck, hiding us from the rays of the summer sun with the brim of my large hat. "I still have your engagement ring and everything."

"We are still young, Thaddeus. You are only a junior in your university and I am still at a junior college. We are nowhere close to being stable to have a home of our own."

"Don't feed me that, Rhonda." He whispered, finally removing my bikini top before tossing it into the garden. "You know money is no issue, especially for you. I already have several job offers lined up once I graduate."

How could I possibly forget. Curly was one of those hidden nerds that enjoyed trivial subjects such as mathematics and science. He took up biochemical engineering as a major at Hillwood University and had offers to travel and work for prestigious firms such as NASA and in acclaimed destinations such as Silicon Valley. Considering Curly's psychological background, I questioned if it was the most appropriate major for him. His bipolar disorder and playing with possible nuclear weapons was not exactly a smart idea.

"Curly…"

He cut me off with a kiss, this time shedding his swimming trunks before he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, watching him place me further against the brick of the tub. "It's alright, Rhonda. I understand I am not 'pure-bred- enough for your family."

I sighed. "It's not me, Thaddeus. It's my father. If he would just…"

"Like I said," he interrupted. "It's ok."

The conversation dropped after that and Curly and I made love for what seemed like eternity. We were in the hot tub until our entire bodies were pruned and once the sun had set and the temperatures had dropped to near chilly, we went inside to have our forgotten steaks, cucumber sandwiches, and fruit salad. I could tell Curly was bothered that we were not together due to petty circumstances like eugenics and my desire to believe true love is a fabrication of the imagination, but he never said it to me personally. He often grew quiet when he was deep in thought and today was no exception. As we cuddled by the fireplace to champagne and pound cake, he never once muttered a word. The silence was much welcomed but a rarity amongst him.

It was not my fault that after several cheating scandals, being cheated on personally, and being raised in an environment where I am taught being Peruvian means I am at the peak of the racial hierarchy I am a stranger to love. I knew though I hated to admit it, I did have deep feelings for Curly, but it would never go beyond sex because I was not going to allow myself to be hurt again…let alone him. My father is the greatest man a woman could ask for and if he succumbs to the temptation of lust, what is stopping a John Smith like Curly? Aside from the obvious, I wanted beautiful, Peruvian children with tremendous physical assets. Curly is unexceptional in almost every aspect, but is an exceptional lover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rhonda**

"Maria, watch where you poke me with those things you twit!" I snapped, angry that this was the fifth time this non-English speaking ingrate managed to poke me with her damn needle and thread. How hard was it to fit me for an evening gown without killing me in the process? This was a Vera Wang, crafted with artisanal taste and divine purpose. All she had to do was bring it in a little since I lost five pounds around my hip and thigh region with my smoothie regimen. "If you get one ounce of blood on this dress I swear I will call immigration to deport you and your children."

"Rhonda, darling, stop being so rude and racist." Thaddeus echoed from his chair. He got up to give me a small peck on the cheek before saying something in Spanish to the cowering woman. I rolled my eyes. "And her name is Marisol, not Maria."

"Does it matter?" I scoffed, getting back to messaging Nadine to bring the shoes I had allowed her to borrow for her date with the guy she met online. Chad Walker I believe it was. He was half Columbian and half Nigerian, a tall, darker-skinned man with suave and finesse. He spoke seven languages and attended an ivy-league institution on scholarship with ambitions in becoming an astrophysicist. Nadine was so impressed by his resume that she overlooked the fact that she was dating some mutt from two exceptionally poor countries. He was unexceptional to say the least.

"No, Rhonda, my love. We don't want to anger our employees; she is the one holding the needle and thread that could be the difference between a beautiful figure and an ass the size of Texas."

I slapped Curly so talking to me in such a manner. I would have him know I have the best weight-loss trainer money could buy and was in impeccable physical health. "Curly, say one more thing about my ass and I swear to Cosmopolitan that I will hurt you."

"Now that's my queen; feisty and aggressive as usual." He breathed, rubbing his cheek. "I like them spicy!"

I shoved him away from me, getting off the pedestal in my closet. I told Maria…Marisol…whatever her name was to take a short break and I would call for her when I was done. I needed to get a drink of sparkling water to clear my head. "Curly, why are you even still here?"

I watched him shuffle from my bedroom to meet on my balcony. It was a little crabby, rainy, and wet today but it was the beginning of summer and felt so refreshing to get outside and breathe in cool air. I reached out my arm to touch the slow tempo of the rain that fell from the willow tree next to my window. The short, sweet breeze that passed through and whisked with the drooping branches of the willow soothed me in their light shuffle. If I was not dressed in a twenty thousand dollar gown I would have grabbed my rain boots, umbrella, and took a short stroll around the neighborhood. One thing that people did not know about me was that I was very fond of rain and sudden thunderstorms excited me.

"You can't just sleep with me and throw me out, my darling." I felt him slink his arms around my waist. "Besides, who is going to keep my sane aside from you?"

"Curly, get a grip and get with the program. What happened to that girl you were just about ready to screw last week when I called you?"

He shrugged, kissing my neck. I felt the sudden gust of wind spray a mist of water against my neck. It felt good and electrified against the butterfly kisses Thaddeus was placing against my tender flesh. "I call her every now and then to hang out if I am not around you, my sweet. You know you are the light of my eyes, the breathtaking soul of my spirit, the wind beneath my wings, the…"

"That's enough, Curly." I deadpanned, cutting him off. I allowed myself to turn to face him, giving him a small kiss on the lips as his reward. "Still doesn't explain why you are still here?"

"Your parents are away for the weekend, you have this mansion to yourself for a while seventy-two hours, and…someone has to keep you from being overtly racist towards your employees."

"Not my fault they are unexceptional beings."

He sighed, grabbing my hands to place a chaste kiss. "Don't forget that I fall into the category as well, Rhonda."

I grew silent, feeling myself go numb. I had no idea what to say to that. Instead of outright addressing it, I smoothed it over with another kiss; wrapping my arms around Curly's neck to deepen the attraction. He stuck out his tongue, asking for entrance to intertwine with mine before I allowed him in. I moaned, loving the way he tongued me. Curly was an exceptional kisser and those two years in France really taught him a thing or two. I was the first to pull away, afraid of starting something we both could not finish. Today was the third, four days after the last day of my cycle and where I was relatively fertile. I did not believe in that contraception stuff in fear of damaging my reproductive system and with Curly's dislike of protection, I was not trying to have any unexpected surprises. It was bad enough we fooled around this morning; I was not trying to make the same mistake again.

"We better stop before we find ourselves in my bed again."

He smirked, beginning to tug at the straps of Vera. "I would not mind that."

He grinned his way into another kiss, this time managing to slip my arms through the loops of my gown. I had to pull away. "As much as I would love to dominate you, Curly, we can't. You know the week and a half after my period is off limits."

He sighed. "You act like I didn't come prepared, my love."

"But you detest those dreadful things and besides, what if one of them breaks and I get pregnant with an unexceptional child? I would be shunned, disowned, or worse…a mother to a…mutt."

The word mutt rolled off my tongue like the bitter taste of a freshly squeezed lemon. I tried to clear my thoughts on even having a child, let alone an indecent one. I could not imagine toting a toddler in my Jimmy Choo pumps and having sour milk stain the calf-skinned leather of my Chanel caviar. The mere thought disgusted me and just thinking about children made my skin crawl. Thaddeus and I talked about children briefly during the time we were together but I always cut the conversation short or dismissed it altogether. Truth be told, I was uncertain if I even wanted children; but I knew that if I did I would not bring them into the world with less than what they deserved. I look at how Helga got pregnant from Arnold so young and how she and Arnold are struggling to make ends meet with a messy three year old in tow. I did not want to see myself as fat, depressed, and wearing riders by Lee at the tender age of twenty-one.

I watched Curly pull away slowly, his face growing solemn as he turned away to fall back into my room to pack his things. I stood on the edge of my balcony, watching at his sudden change in mood. I always grew fearful when Curly would grow abnormally calm and quiet. I knew Curly was clinically diagnosed with bipolar disorder, and was even being evaluated for borderline personality disorder, but it was sometimes challenging understanding his mood swings half the time. One minute he was his normal self, very affectionate and creepy as usual, and then he would turn into this quiet type from The Lovely Bones.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Rhonda." His tone was dismissive, almost irritated. I knew he only used my name when he was upset with me. "I just remembered I had something to do today."

I crossed my arms across my chest, huffing. "And leave me all alone by myself? What happened to us spending the weekend together?"

"Why don't you call that Peruvian guy you fawn over so much and leave me the fuck alone?" he snapped. I honestly was caught off guard, taken aback to say the least by his use of vulgarity. I clutched my chest, feeling a non-familiar pain begin to cling against my heart.

"You can't be serious!"

"I have to go, Rhonda." He slung his backpack over his shoulder, grabbing his jacket before he headed downstairs. I angrily followed, nearly stumbling from the six foot train of my lace gown.

"So you are going to leave without a proper goodbye?" I shouted from the middle of the stairs. He gripped the knob of the front door for dear life, lowering his head. I watched him release it slowly; turning around to face me with the most stoic face he could muster. I noticed his eyes grow glossy, his cheeks turn a shade of deep crimson as his hands grew into fists. I settled at the bottom of the staircase, keeping my balance on the picturesque lion's head at the foot of the staircase.

"Rhonda, I'm tired of this. I can't do this anymore with you."

"Do what, Thaddeus? What are we doing?"

"You are playing me like this is a damn game but my feelings are not to be toyed with, Rhonda. You seriously don't think I am worthy of you and that shit was okay but in fourth grade but we are adults now, Rhonda. Contrary to your belief, my sweets, but I have options aside from a prissy stuck up racist like you."

"I beg your pardon!?" I screeched, unable to fully understand where this was coming from. One minute we are making out on my balcony, and next he is telling me I am some kind of rude racist? "I would have you know…"

"I wasn't finished." He cut me off swiftly, lunging towards me. I drew in a short breath. "I have loved you since we were nine, Rhonda, and all I have ever done to you was loved you like the queen I believe you to be. I have always been there for you even when you did not deserve a shred of kindness. You have burned almost every bridge with people but yet I stayed."

"Curly…"

"I have longed for the day that you would return my unrequited love but it is clear that day will never come. You are repulsed by the idea of even carrying my seed, let alone marrying someone like me. It's clear you want some Peruvian guy that beats on you rather than a man like me, Rhonda."

"Now you just hold it!" I grabbed his shirt, twisting it in fury. "How dare you talk to me like that!"

"See!" he shouted, pulling away from me in anger. "That, right there, is your problem. You think you are royalty Rhonda but you aren't. You are a snobby brat that has always had things her way."

"So what is the alternative, Thaddeus?" I asked, getting irritated at the conversation. I hated when Curly got like this. Whenever I said something the least but offensive he wanted to pretend his feelings were hurt. "Do you expect me to live like a pesant?"

"I'm not a peasant, Rhonda!" he roared, punching the wall beside the staircase in rage. I immediately gasped, growing scared. Thomas and my personal chef, Abigail, had scurried from the kitchen to see what was going on. From the corner of my eye, I could see Thomas begin to worry. "Just because I am not as well off as you, 'thoroughbred' as you, and come from royal lineage does not mean a damn thing."

"Curly…please calm down." I whispered. I tried to place a hand against his cheek but he turned away, still fuming.

He sucked in a breath, backing away from me. He fell silent for a few short moments before looking at me with tearful eyes. He gnawed on his bottom lip before sniffling. "I'll never be good enough for you, will I Rhonda?"

I remained silent, unsure on what to say in response to that. Curly knew I had feelings for him but it meant nothing if I did not show them on a consistent basis; today fully showing that. I began to speak but he put up a single hand to silence me. "Me being Armenian won't ever go away, Rhonda. I have watched you degrade and insult my people on countless occasions without muttering a word though it burned me to the core. Well, now I'm done and I can't do this anymore with you."

"What are you saying, Curly?"

"That I think it's best we just sever ties now and avoid one of us getting…hurt."

There was a small spell of silence before either one of us spoke again. I watched as Thaddeus picked up his things to head towards the door again, this time not pausing to think it through. I didn't know whether or not to chase him, but when I finally made a decision he was already in his God forsaken car heading out my driveway. I reached for my cell in my bra, dialing his number in complete panic. It rang several times before being forward to voicemail. After calling repeatedly for an hour, I was met with the message I dreaded the most.

_We're sorry, the number you have dialed has requested no further calls from this number at this time. Goodbye._

**A/N: I have no idea why but I LOVE writing Rhonda. She is the character that comes most easy to me and I am guessing it is because I am a Rhonda in my own right. LOL. I am not as bad as her but…I have my daily diva moments. I am surprised my husband can deal with my on the daily basis. Anyhoo, I am so humbly grateful for you guys' readership and love. I really enjoy writing as a hobby and it just soothes me after a long day.**

**On a side note, I am officially a published author! I will be featured in Zane's upcoming installment of the Chocolate Flava Chronicles and a copy my manuscript of an original piece of fiction was picked up from Kimani Publishing! (BlackRob, I know you aren't surprised. I am such an erotic writer it's not funny. LOL. Hope I didn't kill your childhood yet) *screams* I love you guys so much and I appreciate all you all have done to support me through these- almost seven years. I promise that though I will be writing more professionally now and my REAL name will be out in the public, I will still be on where it all started showing love to the very people that supported me through the years. I thank you and You all are amazing. **

**Thanks for enjoying my twisted, dark fantasies. -SensuallyPassionate**


	3. Chapter 3

**Curly**

**Chapter theme song: 'Bad' by: Wale ft. Tiara Thomas (Melanie Fiona cover) **

"That was fun." She spoke softly, kissing my cheek. I laid back against the bedspread and allowed her to crawl into my arms. She snuggled deeper inside the crook of my neck, placing another kiss on my cheek before resting against my chest to hear my heartbeat. My breathing was shallow and ragged, my body clinging to sweat as the mid-day heat of early summer beat against us while her ceiling fan swung crazily. I remained silent, feeling a small wave of guilt. I only called her because I was still feeling crappy about my 'breakup' with Rhonda and I needed a distraction to keep me from answering her many texts, messages, and calls. I blocked her number but Rhonda is so rich and connected, she managed to pay off my phone company to undo the block I had against her number. Part of me wanted to change my number and not tell anyone about it and the other part of me silently desired to call her. I was conflicted.

I felt Serena's manicured hands glide against my toned chest, settling against the small, hidden, tattoo I had near the crevice of my right underarm and shoulder blade. She asked what it stood for and I lied, letting her it was the initials of my late grandmother. "You ok?"

I nodded. "Well of course, my sweets. After a wild morning like that what is not to love?"

She giggled, running her hands against me. She moved from her resting place to straddle me; her deep, cocoa-kissed complexion contrasting beautifully against me. Her curly hair that draped a little past her shoulders swept across her back as her full, ample breasts bounced lightly when she moved. I smiled, placing my hands on her waist, moving them to caress her backside with ease. She was a true beauty and had a beautiful soul to match. She was one of Gerald's exes cousins who I happened to fall for one evening while doing my usual routine. I had left Ms. Vetillos' flower shop with the hydrangeas I needed for the voodoo concoction I was making when I ran into her getting arrested for pouring bleach on some woman's leather coat. Apparently she was an animal's right activist and a bat-shit crazy like me. She smiled at me when our eyes locked, being forced roughly into the squad car. I did not think I would see her again until a week later when she was at the zoo trying to free the animals from captivity with a group of PETA protesters. I fell in love at first sight.

"Curly, when am I going to be your girl?"

"Serena, baby, you know how I feel about rushing things. Let's just coast and keep this love boat afloat." I wiggled my eyebrows for good measure but she didn't laugh. Instead, she gave me a light punch to my chest-stinging a little- before shifting herself off of me to get dressed. I let out a deep sigh, feeling another migraine come on. "Serena, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"You are still stuck on that prissy Rhonda, aren't you?"

I remained silent, falling backwards against the fluffy pillows and stuffed animals of her bed. "Serena, my sweets, let's not do this now."

"And why not, Thaddeus?" she snapped, re-clasping her bra before shucking my clothing at my face. I grabbed my glasses from atop her night stand. "You seriously are still in love with her."

"Serena, darling, let's talk about this over some cool whip and crackers, hm? I know how much you enjoy low-calorie snacking after a rambunctious time in the sheets."

She scoffed, putting on her sweatpants before tying her hair into a messy bun. I let out another sigh, beginning to get dressed. I knew Serena was getting tired of my antics and the distance I was putting between us but I had no idea how to patch up the mess I had created. I had feelings for Serena, but I also could not deny my love for Rhonda. As much of a bitch as she is and as rude, ignorant, and arrogant she may be, I loved that woman since I was nine years old and it was not going to wane over night.

"Curly, maybe you should just go home. I have some things to do around the house anyway."

My ears perked up at her crestfallen tone. "Serena, baby doll, let's talk this out."

"No!" she snapped, throwing a stray cup from atop her desk in my direction. I could see her eyes grow glossy as she tried to turn away and avoid eye contact. My heart burned a hole through my chest and I felt that familiar wave of guilt crash over me like a plague. I knew what I was doing to her was wrong but I was unsure on how to stop it. "I'm done talking. You clearly just want to sleep with me."

"That's not it at all, baby doll." I smoothed over. I managed to put in my shirt and pants with haste, making my way over to her quivering figure. I touched her delicate arms and ran a single finger along the contours of her spine along the razorback of her tank. She brushed me aside and raced out her room into her connecting bathroom. "Serena, look, things are complicated."

"So what am I, your little African slut?"

"Wait, whoa, what!?" I was taken aback slightly. I didn't know how to respond to that. "Serena, you are not a slut- maybe a little trashy and whore-like from time to time- but no slut."

"Thaddeus!" she screamed, her manicured hands stinging the side of my face in a cold, hard slap. It was damn near a punch and had me stumbling backwards to catch my balance. I should have expected that. The girl was raised by a single-father and had three older brothers- all in the military. I could only assume she know how to properly throw a right hook. "The hell you just say to me?"

"I meant in the sheets my love!" I held my face, flinching as she grew closer. "I didn't mean as a whole. Please spare my face; it's my money maker."

She rolled her eyes, shoving me before making her way downstairs to the kitchen. I called down from the banister to make sure it was alright if I followed and her silence only stirred me more. I decided just to wing it.

"Serena, doll face, let's have a chat, shall we?"

"You can talk to my hand, Thaddeus, because my ears aren't listening."

"Haven't heard that since fifth grade." I chuckled, slinking my way towards my angry princess. She began making herself a cheese sandwich, me taking a few steps back when she removed the butcher knife from the utensil drawer to dice it in two. She winked at me before licking the edges of the blade, enjoying the coppery taste of her own blood. I grimaced at the woman, feeling the need to give her time to cool down. "Maybe I should just call you later."

"Or you can lose my number and never see me or this fat ass again."

I shook my head at the thought. One thing Serena had that Rhonda surely did not was a bombshell figure. I hate being stereotypical- it made me feel like I was the male version of Rhonda herself when I did this- but Serena had that coca-cola bottle body that was infamous for the Black woman. Full chest, round backside, with thick thighs and hips just begging to be touched. It made me salivate just by thinking about it. If course I liked Serena for her personality as well, but her body won hands down. She was a little off-centered and bi-polar like myself, but she was a sweet person who I had grown to cherish more and more each day…but her body, that was something I was not ready to part with as of yet.

"Now, let's not get hasty my sweets. No need to make empty threats you intend on not keeping."

"Try me, Curly." She bit into her sandwich. "Either you make us official or you walk out my front door and risk having a seizure from getting your ass handed to you by my older brothers."

"Let's not bring violence into this, dear." I cringed at the thought. Her brothers, Malcolm, Xavier, and Ryan, all were big, buff, Black dudes I had no intentions of pissing off. I sometimes would come over to watch a movie and fool around with Serena and find them in the backyard sparing. They offered to teach me a few kickboxing moves and to join them for a beer but I declined in fear of saying the wrong things. How was I supposed to converse with them and not be fearful? I couldn't just tell them I was banging their sister and we weren't together because I was still in love with my ex. That was suicidal.

"Then make a decision, Curly. For six months we have been fooling around and having fun. What is it going to take to get me to be your girl?"

I ran a single hand through my hair. I had no idea how to answer this question. Truth was, I did have deep feelings for Serena, but my heart belonged to Rhonda. I knew I was never going to be good enough for her or her family so I decided to give a relationship with Serena a fair shot. I had no idea that it would be this hard moving on from someone who you never really had in the first place. I thought it would be easy, considering how Rhonda saw me as some giant leech on her sultry skin since fourth grade. I figured I would be relieved to find someone that actually wanted me and who appreciated me and my heritage. Rhonda was everything wrong with high-class society and yet I love the ground she treaded on with ease. She was one of the most vile, evil human beings to walk the face of the earth and yet, I loved her with every fiber of my being. I had it bad for her and yet, it crushed me knowing she could live her life without me and not once think about my well-being.

Serena was the complete opposite. She came from a lower-class background and worked for everything she owns. Even when her father's home business began to pick up, she not once asked him for money and earned her independence the old-fashioned way. Serena was just as quirky, unique, and odd as me and never once threw insults at me or grew repulsed by the idea of us having a solid future. She actually craved it and wanted us to grow more serious into something other than 'fun buddies'. I needed to give her a fair shot if I was going to get over Rhonda and I would be a hypocrite if stringed her emotions along the same way Rhonda did with mine. It hurt something serious knowing the person you loved thought of you as lower than the dirt on their feet. It was time to let go of the privileged princess and see what was standing in front of me.

My cell vibrated. It was Arnold, forwarding the text message that was sent from Rhonda earlier this morning about one of her infamous parties. Tonight's theme was a costume theme and she specified that all guests are encouraged to bring a date for the evening dance that was set to take place. I look a look at Serena, a small smile creeping across my lips.

"What are you doing this evening, doll face?"

She flipped me the bird. "Sharpening my sword collection, why?"

"How do you feel about going to a party with me; an introduction to my friends as being…'Curly's Girl'?"

She dropped her cheese sandwich, racing up to me to plant a deep kiss upon my lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to my frame. "You serious, Curly?" I nodded. She smiled. "In that case, I am free!"

Tonight was going to serve to be interesting at best.

**A/N: I love you guys oh so much. BlackRob, I received your PM and you are so sweet darling! Yes, big things are headed my way for me and my family so I am super excited and let's keep our fingers crossed that I blow up and can do book signings like ZANE herself. Then I can travel and possibly meet you lovely kittens in person in your hometowns. You can finally put a sexy face to my even sexier writing. **

**Also, welcome to my fantasies and league of adorable kittens RocketMan131! I am so pleased to induct new members into my sexy cult of literary fantasy. (Not really a cult so no need to be afraid). And thank you to my longtime friend, Jose. He has been with me since I was like sixteen so it's amazing to see the same people support me. You guys are amazing, seriously and I am humbly gratefull. **

**Side note: I like the Melanie Fiona cover of Wale's track MUCH BETTER than the original. That girl snapped, crackled, and popped on that track. She is AMAZING. **

**Also, I want to say R.I.P. To Kevin Ambrose- Another victim of senseless Chicago gun violence. (Yes, I live in Chicago) His sister is a fan of my stories and both of them are good friends of my brother. She was sweet enough to even tell me she wanted to be an author just like me. My heart bleeds heavy for you love and if you are reading this, know my prayers are sent to you and your family.**

**Until next time kittens. Thanks for enjoying my dark, twisted fantasies. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love you kittens oh so dearly. Thank you all for the kind reviews, IM's, as well as feedback. It brings a smile to my face knowing that my passion and first love brings a little solace into someone's life. Also, thank you to my dear 'freaktrains'. I was wondering where you were off to. I was ready to send out to a search party. **

**I apologize for not updating 'Green Elephants'. Expect an update this evening. I am PROUD to say that I am OFFICIALLY a graduate from The University of Illinois at Chicago with a B.A. in political-science. I graduated Sunday and gosh dangit I feel GREAT! Now, I am packing up my apartment to head to Oregon for the summer for an internship. I been moving boxes and throwing away things I forgot I even owned since 9 this morning. I figured I needed a break. So, I am eating a BLT from Subway and ready to write a well-deserved chappy. I really am enjoying writing this Rhonda and Curly fic. I relate most to Rhonda because…well….I can be a tad bit…'diva-ish'. (The tattoo on my forearm not helping either. LOL) But again, I LOVE YOU KITTENS and THANK YOU so much for the congratulatory wishes. Between this internship, editing my manuscript by deadlines, and my approaching first year of graduate school, I'm swamped. Anyhoo, Enough of my rambling. Enjoy my twisted, dark fantasies. **

**Rhonda**

**Chapter theme song: 'Hey, How Ya Doin'?' by: Little Mix**

I pushed up my bustier for the umpteenth time to reposition my breasts. The glitter and crystal embellishments shone brightly against the throbbing multi-colored lights of my living room, various overdue compliments bombarding me from every direction. Tonight was my annual kick-off to summer party and, as usual, the entire neighborhood clamored for a luxurious invite. My parties were the Met Gala's of all social events and anyone who was notably anyone of importance was either begging for a silken embroidered invitation from Gustav Marché himself, or dancing on the dance floor to the sounds of DJ Caprice and DJ Unice- the hottest DJ's that only spun records in the clubs of the infamous Beverly Hills and notorious New York City. They were gracious enough to clear their schedules to come to my party; but that was not surprising. I was Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd, diva extraordinaire with as much social fame to out rank those pesky Kardashians.

Tonight I was a pirate, complete with a bedazzled bustier that shows effortless amounts of cleavage, a frilled black and red petticoat, fishnet stockings, thigh-high Vivienne Westwood boots, and an all black laced pirate hat to give me that seductress aura I was aiming for. I had my makeup artist complete my look with some luxurious cosmetic brands while my hairstylist only used the crème de la crème of hair products on my insured locks of hair. I even added a few extensions into my signature bob to give me a fuller, longer look that seemed more feminine and appropriate for my costume's persona. With my faux Brazilian tendrils, perfected makeup and incomparable costume, I was the belle of the ball at my own party- but what else was new?

I took a sip of my margarita, watching as more guests arrived in cheaply made imitation characters. I did my signature wave before finding myself back in my kitchen to nibble on a cucumber sandwich. Gerald and Phoebe were making out in my pantry again, this time using a bit more 'tongue' than necessary while some random kid from down the street found his grimy hands in my pretzel bowl. I had no idea what his name was, let alone who or what he belonged to but my father said he was the son of a wealthy business partner and to invite him. He and his knock-off Batman costume were unexceptional at best and I made a mental note to throw out those pretzels when he finished molesting my bowl.

I kept glaring out the window and towards the front door of my parlor, trying to see if he would dare show up to my party. It has been a while since I last seen Thaddeus, almost two weeks if my math was correct, and we have not spoken since the day he stormed out. He blocked my number but I called in a favor to an ex-lover who was the supervisor at his phone company to have that block removed for a hefty sum. Since then I have been doing nothing but calling and messaging him, even if just to insult him, just to hear his voice. I received nothing in response. I intentionally did not invite him, personally, to tonight's party because I knew if he heard about it from me he would not come; but if someone else forwarded him the message, he would consider it. Checking my watch, it was a quarter past midnight and I was beginning to lose hope he would even show. My party started at nine, almost every guest on my list came close to eleven, and the party was scheduled to end around two. If he had planned to show, he would have came by now. Thaddeus had a set bedtime and often grew cranky when he stayed out past his institutionalized curfew.

Sighing, I removed my pirate hat; brushing my dampened bangs away from my face. There were over three hundred guests in my home and I doubt they would all miss me if I retired early for the evening. The loud music, endless margaritas, and salty snacks all brought on a premature migraine I was not ready to deal with sober. I decided it be best to pop in some extra-strength ibuprofen, change out of this God-forsaken bustier into my cashmere night gown, and hop into bed. I informed Thomas of my early departure and to make sure that my party ended precisely at two, people being completely escorted off the premises by three at best. I figured with a margarita bar and vodka shots I was bound to have a few drunkards hiding in my cupboards for fun.

As I began to ascend my spiraled staircase to my bedroom, I heard that laugh I had grown to love more than life itself. I looked down, my heart skipping a beat to see Curly standing in the foyer in a white tank, denim shorts, and sneakers with a Viking helmet atop his head. I smirked at his quirkiness and silently reassured myself of my womanly powers. I knew I would have him groveling back in no time. I watched as he embraced Arnold, Stinky, and Sid before sharing some joke. I began to say something to get his attention but was immediately silence when he reached behind him to grab the hand of one of the most gorgeous women I have ever laid eyes on. She was in a skin-tight leopard cat suit complete with ears and an attached tail. Her bouncy curls moved gracefully as she spoke, her smile so perfect it could illuminate a dark room. Her makeup was simply spectacular as her shoes were to die for- a pair of meshed Jimmy Choo booties with crystal kisses on the cap toe. I grew green with envy as he kissed her cheek, wrapping his slender arms around her waist to bring her petite frame closer to his.

Violently, I slammed on my pirate hat, asking Marisol if my makeup was still intact. Upon her approval, I descended the staircase to the rhythm of my own anthem. Sid was the first one of the five-some to spot me, giving out a screeching wolf whistle against the music. Nelly Furtado's _Man Eater_ ironically began to sashay against the walls of my home, only heightening my senses and making the experience even that more exciting. I tapped Curly on his shoulder, he turning around to give me a look of pure astonishment. He tipped his glasses to the brink of his nose, giving me the once over before flashing those pearly whites I have grown to worship. Before he could say anything, I snatched him up by his collar to bring him in for a sultry kiss.

"Wowzers!"

"Gee Wilikers, I reckon that's one heck of a kiss Rhonda done sure laid on Curly."

I pulled away slowly, my eyes not failing to lock with his. A hue of crimson flooded his cheeks before he tried to say something, being violently snatched by the clawed feline for their own adulterated kiss. My mouth dropped, heart suddenly thudding against my constricted chest as I felt my pride slowly shatter. There was even tongue!

"WOWZERS!"

"Two kisses!"

"From, two women!" Arnold finished, lightly gripping his punch. He looked confused, darting his attention between me and Curly, Curly and then the woman only to start the cycle again. There was a small blanket of silence before anyone spoke. "So, uh, Curly…who…uh…did you bring with you this evening?"

Still blushing, Curly turned towards the woman; her eyes still intertwined with mine as we fought for dominance. "This is Serena, my….girlfriend."

"Girlfriend!?" I felt myself mutter. I clutched my chest, taking a few steps back. I watched as that…_bitch…_gave a sly smirk, wrapping her paws around his neck before placing a small lick against the crest of his ear. Since when did Curly have a goddamn girlfriend?

He nodded, now looking at how amazingly smooth my floors were to avoid making direct eye-contact with me. "Yes, Rhonda, my…girlfriend."

"Since when?"

"We been talking for awhile now and I decided to make it official this morning."

"Wow." Arnold spoke simply, taking a sip of his forgotten punch. He, Stinky, and Sid all glanced at me then at her before forcing small smiles. "I'm happy for you, Curly. Good for you."

"Yeah, good job snagging a hottie with a banging body. She has to really love you to stay with such a loon like you."

"I second that. Gee, I reckon you two break animals out the zoo together for dates!"

They shared a laugh, me not finding it at all a bit amusing. Curly remained silent, forcing a small chuckle before looking at me to give a sheepish grin. He tried to say something but Arnold cut him off to ask a bunch of bullshit questions about how they met and how long they knew each other but I did not care to find out the answer to those questions. I did not care to say the least.

"Uh, excuse me." I rang out, bringing the attention back on me. "I'm still not over the fact that Thaddeus here has a girlfriend and did not alert me to the matter."

"Was he supposed to?" Syria snapped back with attitude. Apparently kitty liked to scratch. "Because I am quite sure our relationship is just that, our relationship."

"Syria was it?"

"Serena." She corrected.

"Right, Selena, I'm going to need for you to take a few steps back and allow me to talk to Thaddeus…alone." I said the last word with more bass than I intended but by judging at how Curly stiffened at my change in demeanor, my point was well-received. However, Syria did not take kindly to me treading on her man and decided now was a better time than any to mark her territory.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Ms. Lloyd. I understand there was so history between you two and I don't feel comfortable with you two talking, let alone being alone without me present."

"Well, Syria…"

"Serena." She interrupted. "Do I need to wear a nametag for you to remember my name?"

I watched her neck roll viciously; her eyes cutting me with enough attitude to even make me raise an eyebrow at her. I flipped back my hair, folding my arms across my chest. "If it suits you, my dear. Just know that even with a tacky name tag, Selena, you are still not important enough for me to give a damn about you or your pesky little name."

I noticed she was taken aback, clearly offended. Before she could shoot back a reply, I watched Curly turn and whisper something in her ear before she shot me a curt glance. Curly walked her back to the front door to dig in his pockets for his car keys and handed them to her before she disappeared into the night. I snottily waved towards her shadow and her once divine shoes as Curly lunged towards me to yank me to one of the many empty rooms on the first floor.

We found ourselves in an unoccupied bathroom, he locking the door before picking me up to place me against the countertop of my porcelain sink. I purred in his ear, beginning to undo his belt buckle.

"I knew you couldn't stay away."

"No, Rhonda, I did not bring you in here to mess around with you." He spoke sternly, removing my manicured hands away from his zipper. "I came in here to officially break things off with you."

"Don't be foolish, Curly." I spoke in between butterfly kisses on his neck. He let out a low moan before I entrapped him in another kiss. I shoved him against the toilet behind him, he falling against the closed seat before I found myself buried in between his legs. I propped myself on my knees, licking my lips as I unzipped his zipper to massage his erection. "Just sit back and relax. I know just how you like it."

"No, Rhonda." He muttered, still trying to push me away. "We…can't."

"Shut up, Curly." I hissed, pulling his delicate skin out of the confines of his boxer briefs. I marveled at my forbidden beauty, placing a small, slow lick at the base…then another…then another. I went in for the kill, only to be met with Thaddeus bolting up to run towards the door, smacking me in the face with his shin.

I growled in fury, holding my cheek in pain. He mumbled some half-hearted apology, trying to readjust his shorts. He turned to finally face me. "Are you ok?"

"Fuck you!" I spat, still kneeling on the floor. "What has gotten into you?"

"I have a girlfriend!" he roared, loud enough for others to hear. There was a small spell of silence, his breathing growing more ragged as I calmed down. "Rhonda, I really like this girl and I want to give us a fair shot."

"What happened to us, Curly?"

"You!" he shouted. He clutched his hands into fists, beginning to bang on the walls and door of the bathroom. I watched in silence as he knocked over the vase of tulips and bottles of French soap my mom had placed for decoration. He screamed, taking off that stupid Viking helmet to throw it at the back wall. "You, Rhonda! I loved you…I still do, but I am not some damn puppet you can play with when you are bored. I have feelings too, though that may be hard to get through your self-centered skull."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You think you are royalty and you treat everyone like crap who you feel are beneath you. You are one of the most selfish and vile human beings to walk the earth and you don't see it!"

I felt my breathing stop, my heart suddenly going numb as if his words pierced right through my soul. "Thaddeus…." I paused, my head spinning. "Surely you don't mean that…."

"I do, Rhonda!" he screamed, kicking and punching the door. He swung it open, only to be met with the wondering eyes of a few of my guests who overheard our argument over the now silenced music. "You seriously think you are better than everyone else, even me. I have done nothing but love and cherish you and you treated me like the dirt beneath your feet."

"Curly…"

"Serena loves me, Rhonda." He continued. "She genuinely loves and cares for me and I am not going to mess than up because you feel the need to play with my emotions just to get your daily fix."

"Curly, if you'll just listen!" I pleaded. He only raised his hand, curtly muting me. He slowly walked towards me, kneeling down to place a small kiss on my forehead that stamped his words in red ink.

I felt small tears weld in the corners of my eyes, my heart suddenly aching.

"Please, do me one favor and never call me again. I rather we end this unrequited love here. I can't do this anymore."

"Thaddeus!"

"I have to go, Rhonda." He stood. "Serena is waiting in the car."

I watched him walk out the room, leaving me with the quizzical stares of my guests. I shooed them away with my screaming but I could not move. I kept trying to tell myself that he would be back, that this girl was just some phase but somehow it did not seem so convincing. There was no 'doll face', 'baby girl', or 'sugar pie, dumpling' whatever he used to call me. It was just…Rhonda.

_So long…baby I'm gone… so leave your message for me after the tone._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: *screams* I am SUPER excited and inspired right now that I HAD to churn out another chapter for my Curly and Rhonda fiction. I would like to first and foremost thank ****Cesare the somnambulist**** for the fan artwork portraying Curly and Rhonda. I was TOO happy when I saw her work. I literally screamed, jumped, and showed the hubby who thought it was pretty cool to have my story come to life. So, thank you darling. You are such a doll and welcome to my sexy literary cult. *hands pinapple colada* **

**Also, in response to your concerns, I completely understand. The infamous Mary Sue is redundantly used throughout the fandom as well in other genres I have read. However, as many of my other kittens have caught on to, I am very unpredictable. My genres stays the same, however, I always have tricks up my sleeve love. The typical HA! Story with the OC just in to stir the mix- been there done that. I know how to get people interested and keep them interested and I completely intend to keep it that way. So, thank you for your review, concerns, and critique. I will consider all you have brought to the table and also, I must warn you, I only get wilder here on out so strap on that seat belt. (And keep the artwork coming kitten! Me loves artwork, especially of the 'sexy' variety. *cough*)**

**As to the rest of you lovely kittens, you know I love you and I am grateful for your support. Enjoy my dark, twisted fantasies. **

**Curly**

**Chapter theme song: 'Wicked Games' by: The Weekend**

_Bring your love baby…I can bring my shame_

I watched her slide against me, her tight skin meshing together against my skin in a euphoric harmony that made my toes curl. She whipped her head back, her hair plastered against her damp skin, thick, dark hips rolling like a volcanic tsunami wave crushing against the rocks of my shore. I gripped her waist, feeling myself near as she bucked wildly against my pelvis, clutching herself when she screamed out my name. I kept my eyes closed, replying tonight's events much to my displeasure. I had dinner with Serena, her three brothers, and her father for the first time. They met me twice before but we never actually held a conversation until tonight over her father's acclaimed meatloaf and mashed potato cupcakes.

"_Thaddeus, was it?" I nodded, taking a forkful of my string beans into my mouth, drowning their bitter taste down with a sip of my lemonade. "What made you decide to take up my invitation to dinner?"_

_I shrugged. "I figured it was right about time I met the folks of my girl. You know, to ease the awkward tension and get those unflattering first impressions out the way. Not a bad idea right, Daddy-o?"_

_His face grew stoic, he stopping in mid-ladle to raise a single brow. I gulped. "Don't address me with 'Daddy-o'. It's Sergeant Ellis."_

"_Curly did not mean for it to be offensive, pop." Serena quirked, smiling as she clenched my thigh underneath the table. She brushed a stray curl behind her ear, shooting me a side-glance. Tonight she dressed a bit more on the conservative side; a simple navy blue sundress with pearl earrings, a silver heart-shaped necklace, a yellow cardigan with white sandals. She wanted to make a good impression for her father to show how serious we were. "He has these eclectic names he likes to give people."_

"_Not in my house."_

_I gulped again, swallowing a huge wad that had been caught in my throat since I arrived. "Sorry, sir."_

_Her father returned to serving the gravy, her brothers giving sly smirks as they each passed around a dish. I felt my palms grow sweaty, my heart beginning to thud violently against my chest in anxiety. I began to rethink if accepting tonight's dinner invitation was the best idea. Serena and I had only been a couple for a little over a week now and as much as I did like her, I did not want to move too fast. I was still licking my wounds from my breakup with Rhonda and the last thing I wanted to do was become infatuated with another woman so quickly. _

_Apparently, once her father got word of our relationship he wanted to sit down and have a discussion with both me and Serena before we progressed any further. Her brothers found out through finding one of Serena's 'love bites' on her neck that we were intimate and informed their father that his pious daughter was not as pure as he would have liked to believe. I guess he figured we were just friends- friends that screwed around occasionally-but friends none-the-less. _

"_Curly?"_

"_It was a nickname given to me as a child. I had extremely curly hair as a baby and my mother thought it be neat to name me curly since I had a small fro going on."_

"_I see." He answered simply, picking up his fork to shovel in a slice of loaf. "I am a man that was taught direct execution was the best strategy for combat so I rather we skip the bullshit small talk and get right to it if that is alright with you."_

"_Pop!" Serena yelped, eyes bulging. She tried to smooth things over but her father wasn't having any of it. He just ignored her and said something in Patois; his washed over Jamaican accent flooding in full force. Serena grew defensive, barking out something in her own forgotten accent that I could not decipher. I just slouched in my chair, beginning to build a mashed potato fort with my beans and leftover corn. _

"_Thaddeus." He called my attention. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"_

"_Uhm…" I swallowed, feeling my knees grow numb. Her three brothers all had their harsh gazes entranced upon me, waiting for my answer. "I really like your daughter and…"_

"_I really enjoy the taste of cheesecake but I don't intend on marrying the damn thing." Her brother, Ryan, burst. He slammed his fists on the table, clearly over the dinner and over the entire masquerade. "Pop, can we escort this guy out now?"_

"_De hell?" Serena stood angrily, fuming. "Where have your manners disappeared to?"_

_Her father just sat at the head of his table, king of his metaphoric castle, sipping his wine as he watched his two youngest children go at a war of words. He turned to meet his gaze with mine. I fumbled with my fork, feeling awkward and out of place in his home. I knew this dinner would not be easy but I did not expect for things to get hectic ten minutes into the damn thing._

"_Thaddeus, excuse my son. He has a hard time controlling his temper."_

"_Fair enough."_

"_You have yet to answer my question. What are your intentions with Serena?"_

_I paused, finding the right words to say. I did not want to lie to the man on the take token, I did not want to hive a false security to Serena or her family. I heaved a heavy sigh, fighting my gut feeling to say what he may have wanted to hear. "To be honest sir, I really like your daughter and I would like to see where we can go from here but I don't know exactly where that would be just yet."_

"_Oh?" his interest was piqued, he raising his chalice again to take a sip. Serena had her eyes now glued on me as her brother politely excused himself. "And why is that?"_

_I grew quiet, trying to word what I was going to say to make myself seem less of a condescending asshole. "I am still in love with my ex."_

_There was a veil of silence. "Rhonda, was it?" I looked up from my messed-over plate, a little surprised he knew her name. I nodded. He sighed. "My daughter has told me all about your relationship with Ms. Lloyd. To be frank here, speaking man to man, I understand initially things between you and my daughter were more…free before feelings got involved."_

"_Mr. Ellis…"_

"_Sergeant Ellis." He interrupted._

"_Sergeant Ellis, I don't know how or when feelings became mutual for me and Serena, but I assure you I don't plan on hurting your daughter…at least intentionally."_

"_Are you seeking a committed relationship with Serena?"_

_I briskly nodded, damn near giving myself a headache. I watched in the corner of my eye as Serena smiled. "I would hope it could get to that point if it all panned out that way."_

_He grew motionless, his head nodding gently before he took another sip of his wine in silence. His eyes darted back to mine, cold and lifeless that sent chills down my spine. I felt myself flinch slightly but was unable to fully catch myself. The corner of his mouth curled maliciously, his intent becoming known. "That was what I was afraid of."_

"_Excuse me, sir?"_

"_Thaddeus, one thing I can respect about your ex is that her parents bred a proper young lady that knows what to look for in a potential husband." He paused, glaring at Serena. "Clearly I failed in that department and that has brought me to you sitting in my dining room like we are in an episode of a family comedy."_

"_I don't think I am following."_

_His brows furrowed together, his voice growing in depth when he spoke. The two remaining brothers simultaneously removed themselves and their virgin dishes into the kitchen. "To say this in a more…polite fashion, I don't condone interracial relationships."_

_That was unexpected. I heard Serena yell out something before throwing her water glass at the surrounding wall, almost hitting her older brother. The entered their own screaming match as I tried so desperately to wrap my head around everything that was happening. Serena had warned me that her father was a bit tough on all the guys she had ever brought home but she never mentioned her father was an undercover racist and that I was the first guy she introduced to her father that was lighter than a paper bag. "Come again?"_

"_I don't condone interracial relationships." He repeated matter-of-factly. "I rather see my daughter with her own kind than a white boy."_

"_I'm not white." I spat back with venom, clearly irritated. This just had to be my luck. First I was tossed out of Rhonda's home for being 'unexceptional' and now I am being berated for not being a Black man. Nice, Curly, nice. "I'm Armenian."_

"_Either way, you aren't African, preferably Jamaican life the rest of our lineage, so you do not fit the bill of what I would consider…suitable for my daughter." He brought his drink back towards his pompous lips, sipping with a smug expression that made me want to explode. "I did not say much when you two were just fooling around but now that it has grown serious, I felt the need to say something."_

_I turned to Serena, my anger now redirected. "You knew about this?"_

"_I felt if Pop saw how great of a guy you were, he would change his mind." She pleaded, gripping my shaky hands for dear life as she knelt before me. Why did this scene look vaguely familiar? "I did not think he would do this."_

"_You should have warned the poor boy, Serena. You are practically wasting my time."_

"_I see." _

"_Curly." She placed her hand against my cheek, turning to face me. "Please, look at me. Talk to me."_

"_I don't have much to say right now." I spoke flatly, removing myself from my chair to grab my jacket. "I see I am, yet again, not wanted and that's fine. Maybe this is for the best."_

"_Thaddeus!" Serena yelled out, following me. "Please, don't go. Can we please talk?"_

"_Let the boy leave, Serena." Her father called from the kitchen. He removed a Cuban cigar from a wooden case from a cupboard above the kitchen sink, lighting it with a match he had lit from the stove. "He is right, this is for the best."_

"_For who, pop?" She barked back, getting emotional. "God, I thought you let it go when Xavier brought home that Hispanic girl he wanted to marry."_

"_And you see how that turned out?" he took a hit from his cigar, blowing a thick, grey cloud against the dimly lit shadows of the lights. "He has a bastard mulatto baby and a wife that moved back to Columbia that keeps his son away from him. Nothing ever good comes out of dating against your own kind."_

"_That's not true!" Serena combated with full-force. Small tears began to weld in the corners of her eyes, the sound of her heart shattering in the cracks of her voice. "Thaddeus is good to me, pop, and I want you to respect our relationship."_

"_No can do, Serena. I invited him over for dinner because you had asked me to but seeing him against our family only infuriates me. What happened to that Jamaican boy down the street that tried to court you?"_

"_He has a fiancée, pop!" _

_He shrugged, smoking his cigar. "It seems to me you are already used to being the other woman so what else would be different if you were to suddenly jump ship with him?"_

_I heard enough. I thanked Serena and her family for their 'hospitality' and headed towards my car. I fumbled with my keys, trying my best to ebb my anger. I knew that if I showed my real emotions I would have the police called on me within an instant so I decided against it and thought it be best just to head home. I could barely get into my car without Serena gripping my jacket sleeve, tugging me towards her to embrace me in a kiss. I pulled away._

"_Serena…"_

"_I'm so sorry, Curly." She kissed me again. "This was not how I pictured tonight ending."_

_I opened my car door, pushing her aside to get in and slam it shut. I jabbed my keys into the ignition, almost breaking the starter, to rev up my engine. Serena banged against my window, yelling for me to roll it down. "Curly, please don't leave like this."_

"_Serena, I really have to get out of here. If I stay another minute, I'm going to do something I'll regret and the last thing I want to do is hurt you."_

"_But Curly, please!" she begged. "My father…he…he'll come around. Besides, I love you. I don't need him to love you because all that matters is that I love you."_

_I clenched my eyes shut, slamming my fists on the car horn. "Get the fuck away from me right now, Serena!"I yelled, my temper getting the best of me. "I swear I will literally strangle you with my bare hands if you don't get the hell away from me and let me go."_

_She grew quiet, silent tears beginning to pelt her angelic face; mascara running as she sniffled lightly. Her grip against my door handle loosened, but only momentarily before she raced around the front of my car to hop in on the passenger side. She slammed the door shut behind her, glaring at me with tear-stained eyes and flushed cheeks. Pulling her hair aside, she leaned forward towards me and told me to go ahead and do as I wished; whatever would make me calm down. I looked at her, hatred and anger coursing through my veins, before putting my car in drive to head towards the freeway. She slammed back against her seat, clutching onto the dashboard for balance as my speed neared ninety._

We found ourselves in some abandoned hospital parking lot ten miles south from her home. I called a buddy of mine that worked within the area to meet me to buy some Mary Jane- something I hadn't had since high-school when all the 'cool' kids were doing it. Ever since I started college, I stopped doing the stuff in fear of losing my scholarships and tuition waivers through my job. They conducted arbitrary drug testing from time to time and if a student failed, their financial support suddenly would disappear as well as a guaranteed job for the semester. At first I found myself on pain killers and meds like Adderall but that counterbalanced with my bi-polar meds and that one trip the emergency room from a reaction from mixing the two was enough to steer me clear from prescription medication.

My buddy's product was laced with powered Molly and was given nothing but praise from the people I knew who fucked with him. He came in ten flat as promised, giving me an ounce for a cool fifty. Serena remained quiet throughout the whole process but helped me roll up two joints, one for me and one for her. Between getting over Rhonda and, now, Serena's family bullshit, I needed a good stress reliever a simple run in the sheets couldn't fix alone. It was bad enough that throughout the entire dinner at Serena's place, if I was not being attacked, I was thinking about Rhonda and her debutante ball. Tonight was her big party and with it being the only thing our friends talked about all day, it was hard for me to forget it.

All I could think about as I felt myself become uplifted from my estranged body was the first time Rhonda and I got high. It just so happened to be the night I lost my virginity to Rhonda, but she was to never know that. Rhonda was experienced and created a name for herself through her artistic oral skills and lack of a gag-reflex. I didn't want her to know I was a novice, but it ultimately turned out well in my favor. Watching those adult flicks in my spare time really helped me harness the skills I never knew I owned.

Serena plugged in her music player, flipping to some mellowed, bass-filled rhythmic beat as she let back my seat. I took a long…long…hit of my makeshift cigarette, blowing a cloud of smoke against my roof to hotbox the place. I watched her remove that ugly ass sundress and rip off her g-string, unbuckling my pants to grip my hardened wood. She straddled me, doing a miraculous Chinese split over my gearshift to spread her legs eagle. She began to rock her hips, grinding roughly to the tempo placed before her. I kept my vision blurred, her shadow merging into the night to dance with my imagination.

I heard her whisper something in my ear, those wet sounds of skin against skin reverberating against the sudden scheduled light rain. I kissed her, inhaling her scent; gripping her hair, pulling her braid in all my sadistic glory. She screamed in pleasure, our lovemaking growing even more uninhibited. I needed to stop doing this to myself.

She smelled of vanilla and cashmere. She smelled of Rhonda. The tears slowly began to fall.

_I got my heart right here…I got my scars right here…_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi kittens! I know I am updating like CRAZY but it's because I will NOT be updating starting June 14****th**** through August 26****th****. So I would like to finish all my stories on hiatus before then. Since this story is becoming a personal fave of mine, and I tend to get my best idea when most inspired, I wanted to update another chapter before I churned out my twist for Green Elephants. I know it was supposed ot be 2 days ago and I have no excuse. BUT, Rhonda and Curly are too cute to boot!**

**And I wanted to make a quick note before I got into it because this chapter is a bit longer than normal for reasons to be discovered later. **

**I just wanted to point out that I received some minor concern that the story was becoming similar to Purple Elephant. I love you guys much too much to allow you all to read the same story twice with different characters. Certain aspects like the touchy subject of racism and, of course, loads of…'heat' are the same but I assure you my lovely kittens, Rhonda and Curly have their own little plot line scheduled. I plan to make this story around 12-14 chapters (so far that seems right. I am not a fan of overly done plot lines) so my masterpiece shall unveil itself. But what I am noticing is I am starting to shift a little away from Rhonda and more on Curly. Hmmm….me like the idea. Feel free to shoot any more comments, concerns, or questions my way. I love feedback and as always, enjoy my twisted, dark fantasies.-SP**

**Rhonda**

**Chapter theme song: 'We Need A Resolution' by: Aaliyah**

"_Ugh, keep your paws off me you mongrel!" He chucked up a wad of saliva, spitting on my twenty thousand dollar gown in pure disgust. It enraged me, evoking yet another slap to the face. How dare he!? "Did you just spit on…Vera Wang!?"_

"_To hell with you and Ms. Wang; Jesus effin Christ all you do is nag and complain. I'm so damn tired of hearing your voice I'm willing to pay you to make it all stop."_

"_Why, I never!" I gathered up my now deflowered train and stormed my way into my walk-in closet. Liam had followed me in, perching himself on the wallboards while occupying himself with fiddling with his nails. His mere presence irked the hell out of me. Tonight was not ending how I had hoped it would and that alone was reason for me to scream. My debutante ball was officially ruined and there was no way I was planning on showing my face to the hundreds of guests waiting downstairs with a soiled dress. "You, Liam, are just rude!"_

"_Coming from the preppy princess that ruins lives, that's real rich."_

_I snarled, flipping him the finger. He returned the favor, watching me skin myself of my soiled dress to put on a red, lacey number that was just as regal but more befitting for a cocktail dinner party. I scanned myself in my vanity mirror, making sure that I was simply perfect. I felt my stomach grow queasy again and found myself rushing to my connected bathroom to pop in another round of anti-acids. I been feeling a bit nauseated the past couple of days- since the last day I saw Curly. I was bad enough I was feeling a painful throbbing in my chest from our…'breakup'…but vomiting and indigestion was too much for me to handle at the same time. I chalked it all up to anxiety. I was stressed and needed to force myself to calm down._

"_We can't keep our guests waiting, wife." The last word dripped off his tongue like liquid fire._

_I spun around, flinging a bar of soap at his tuxedo jacket. He chuckled, wiping white residue from his left breast pocket. "Don't you ever call me that again."_

"_Why not?" he cooed, edging closer towards me, "You are my wife."_

"_For now." I growled, pushing him away from me. I returned to the middle of my room and fastened back my ankle strapped Louboutins. I peppered my lips with another layer of gloss, popped in a breath mint and headed for the door. "Let's go."_

"_What's the rush?" He breathed, flipping off the lights before placing a gentle kiss on my neck. "I have not seen my wife in three years. I believe some overdue lovemaking is in order."_

_I brushed him off, flipping back on the lights. "You were just the one who insisted we not keep our guests waiting."_

"_That was before I saw how good you looked in that short little dress." He purred, nipping at my ear. His hands snaked around my waist, beginning to massage my stomach to travel upwards towards my breasts. Just him touching me brought another round of my nausea. His touch felt of sandpaper and glass, nothing remotely comparable to Curly's tender, featherlike pecks and caress. "Five minutes."_

"_If five minutes is all you need then we definitely need to head downstairs." I murmured, turning to face him. His eyes were glassy while his breath reeked of vodka. He had been smoking and drinking heavily again, his jacket even carrying the strong scent. I sighed. "And you are high and drunk right now."_

"_I needed something to keep me entertained while you went off and did your little façade in front of all those people." _

_I scoffed, pushing him back. "Why did you even come, Liam? You should have stayed gone."_

"_A husband can't see his wife anymore?"_

"_We are in the process of a divorce!" I roared. He was raising my blood pressure and it was bad enough I had a stinging pain in my chest and been queasy for the last week. I did not need a migraine on top of my laundry list of ailments. "We got married when I was seventeen because our families thought it was a brilliant idea for some business, family merger."_

"_One that your family should be grateful my family agreed to." He snapped, smirking. "Without my hand in marriage, Rhonda my dear, you and your family would be on your last million by now."_

"_That was three years ago."_

"_Could still be your reality if you go through this divorce, Ms. Wellington-Lloyd-Carmichael."_

_I held back my rage, knowing full well he was right. My father had arranged for Liam and I to marry in late spring of my senior year of high-school. With the economy crashing a little over five years ago, my father's stock business was inconsistently fluctuating from doing extremely well to us barely making mortgage payments at the end of each month. Liam's father was a well-known, prominent businessman with a tempting proposal. He promised to bring my father as co-partner to his financial investment firm for the sole price of my freedom. Apparently in his culture, the oldest son was to be wed and begin a family before the ripe age of twenty-five to pass on his legacy; so in his later years he could court and attain concubines-whatever that means. Liam was twenty-one when we got married and my father had a written contract that stated I would not begin to bear his children until I was at least twenty-one- conveniently around the age Liam would be twenty-five. _

_With my birthday approaching in the upcoming months, I started to worry more and more and that I would have to make good on an agreement that I did not even consent to. To think, I sold my soul to keep my Tiffany collection, the endless shoe closet and maid staff. _

_It was also one of the reasons I refused Curly's proposal…_

"_That has nothing to do with me."_

_He shrugged, pulling me back towards his chiseled frame. "Either way, I have not slept with my wife in three years and I don't know about you but I am in the mood for some fun."_

_An expression of pure disgust graced my face, my eyes rolling to the back of my head when he glided his hands underneath the fabric of my dress; tricking his way into my satin panty to massage the folds of my womanhood. I bit back a moan, my nails finding home in his thick bed of hair. He brought me in for a kiss, a single kiss that led to him leading me towards my bed. I pulled off his tuxedo jacket, ignoring the stench of marijuana and alcohol, to ravage against his half-buttoned shirt. His hands worked the back zipper of my dress, undoing my work before unclasping my bra to free my pert mounds. I watched with half-lidded eyes when they spilled into his awaiting palms, his soft kiss planting against the valley of my chest before he devoured each bud one by one._

_I tossed my head back in ecstasy. There was a small knock against the door._

I dabbed a small amount of concealer against my neck and under my eyes to hide the dropping bags from sleep- of lack thereof. I clutched my Vera tightly in the plastic cover slip, my palms now sweaty as I stared at the dry cleaners…his dry cleaners. I could have easily had Thomas steam clean my dress but I decided to take a drive out to the city to check on things. I heard that he had got stringed on doing drugs again and was spiraling out of control. I avoided seeing him for a week after my debutante ball, making it two weeks since I last seen him since my costume fiasco.

Gerald had told me he had saw Curly buying from Oscar again in that abandoned parking lot on Wood, upgrading from the occasional bags of the stuff laced with powder to legitimate pills. I began to worry. Curly was not as strong as he liked people to let on but I gave him credit for steering away from his addiction for so long. He used to just smoke to be considered as 'one of the guys', then he found some guy that would insert additives to the stuff to make a better profit. That's when the damage had happened and his habit started. When it all became too costly, he had switched to abusing his mental health status to get prescription drugs for cheaper prices that would give him similar effects. When I had found out about his habit, I immediately paid for a few months worth of rehab to get him back on his feet after his health scare. He nearly had a heart attack from mixing two drugs that were fatally toxic together that cut off almost all circulation on the right side of his body. After rehab and two months of psychotherapy, I made him vow to not use again.

The bell to the front door rang out softly, some Asian woman greeting me with a warm smile. "Welcome to Gamelthrope cleaners. May we help you?"

"I need this dress cleaned."

"Such a pretty dress." She hummed. She took my dress gently, removing it from the plastic bag to give it a look over. I was too busy scanning to back to see if I could see him in his parent's office. "You need right away?"

I shook my head, still looking. "Whenever is fine." I finally looked at her. "Is Curly in?"

She raised her brow. "Curly?"

"The little geeky kid whose parents own this place." I sighed when she still was clueless. "Rectangular glasses, very handsome, very sweet, funny, a little on the crazy side…" I paused, realizing I was practically complimenting the disgusting vermin. What was getting to me? "I mean…That…that…"

"I'm right here, Rhonda."

I spun around. There he stood in a pair of jeans and a simple red and yellow striped t-shirt, face emotionless as he brushed past me to go behind the counter. He had informed his employee that he would be taking care of my dress and to go restock the something of the something that moved in circular fashion. I felt a small wave of heat course against my cheeks, my heart pulsating against my chest when he looked at me through his glassed eyes. My mouth grew dry, me biting my lip in an effort to find the right words to say. I swallowed hard, taking a deep breath.

"Hi, Curly. I didn't see you there."

"I know." He said simply, examining my dress. He looked back at me with the same emotionless expression. "What's wrong with it?"

"Uhm…I need it cleaned. It's a small stain on the train but only I can see it." I mentally kicked myself for sounding like a complete idiot. Good going, Rhonda, darling.

"So…a stain only you can see…" he shook his head, letting out a low chuckle. "Why didn't you have one of the many people on your staff to fix it?"

I shrugged, taking out my nail file from my clutch. "I didn't feel like it, plus I don't trust those heathens."

He let out a hearty laugh. "Just admit it, sweetie, you came because you wanted to see me."

I felt better seeing him smile. I was not used to him being so…statuesque. This was Curly for crying out loud. Curly was anything but emotionless and mute. If anything he was highly offensive and disturbing. I filed an invisible hangnail before looking at him. "I was just in the neighborhood, that's all. No need to get your boxers in a bunch."

"Oh, Rhonda, you slay me. You think you can outsmart me but we both know who will win at this little game you are playing."

"Do we now? Because I think I was just in the neighborhood dropping off a dress to get dry-cleaned."

"Then why are you still standing here?" I grew quiet, his sly smirk widening into a conniving smile. "Your dress will be ready later this evening. You can feel free to come back and pick it up from my father."

I just stared at him, lost for words- which is a complete rarity. Thaddeus claimed his checkmate and snatched my dress before disappearing between a sea of plastic-covered laundry. I grew tired of this and decided to take matters into my own hands. I slipped underneath the open counter to follow him, calling out his name. He ignored me so I sped up a little to catch him before he went inside some locked room. I snatched the back of his shirt, swinging him around to face me.

He tried to say something but I yanked him to a spare corner underneath the mechanical staircase of clothing that circulated throughout the room. I pushed him into a pile of clothes, swallowing my pride before I joined him. I must have been out my mind to swim in dirty laundry.

"Rhonda!" he screeched. "What the hell?"

"What has gotten into you, Curly?"

"I don't know what on earth you are talking about." He snapped, trying to push me off him. "Can you get off my leg?"

"No, not until you talk to me."

"If this is about Serena…"

"Don't even say that trollops name." I barked, a sudden rush of anger encasing me. Curly just looked at me, rolling his eyes.

"Rhonda, if you came here to talk me out of a relationship with Serena you can forget it."

"I came here because I was worried about you."

"What have I done that would make u feel the least bit insecure about this sex magnet?" he sighed. "There is nothing wrong with me! Other than you landing on my already sore leg, I'm just dandy sugar plum; now get off!"

I pushed him further back into the mound of shirts and slacks, planting a small kiss on his lips. To my surprise he did not pull away, only deepening it with forbidden passion and flames of lust. I ran my hands over Curly's front pocket, feeling my way inside to grab what I had hoped to find.

"Rhonda!" he shouted, reaching for it. I hid it in my bra, pushing him back down towards the floor.

"I have nothing to be worried about, huh?" I scoffed. "Thaddeus, how dare you lie to me? Since when were you planning on telling me you were using again?"

"It's none of your damn business." He snapped, forcefully switching positions to place me beneath him. He pried my legs open, pinning my hands above my dark brown halo. Our breathing was matched, both uneven and full of emotion neither one could overcompensate. I saw in the corner of my eye a few of his employees had been watching our little tussle but he had scurried them away with orders without even breaking our trance. His hands slowly slid down towards my shirt, lifting up the sheer fabric to expose half of my black lingerie. He removed the plastic bag and placed it to the side of him.

"You need to leave now, Rhonda." His voice was low.

I swallowed, reaching up to kiss him again; this time, it not serving as a distraction. All I could think about him and how us kissing felt so right yet so wrong. I never realized how much I had truly loved Curly until that very moment, the feeling of how your heart finally feels as ease when the person you love touches you. I knew I was wrong for keeping the fact that I was a married woman away from Curly for so long, even during the course of our relationship, but I never thought I would have to make good on my contract with Liam. We were in the process of getting a divorce but he and his family were appealing to the fullest to delay the proceedings and even threatened to sue me and my family for breach of contract.

I knew that if I truly did divorce Liam, I would be left out on the street without a pot to piss in; but what was a girl to do when she was in love with a bug-eyed creep that contradictory disgusts yet infatuates her?

"Curly…" I whispered. "What happened? You were doing so well."

He closed his eyes, burying his head within the crevice of my neck and shoulder. He inhaled my scent, kissing my bare shoulders. "You."

"What did I do, Curly?"

"You did _this_ to me." He hushed, loud enough for only me to hear.

"Curly, I didn't put a gun to your head and tell you to start pill popping again."

"They aren't prescription drugs, Rhonda." He hissed. "I can't even get those anymore without supervision."

"So what are you taking now, Thaddeus?" my voice coming out a little icier than usual. I placed a single finger underneath his chin to bring his gaze to meet mine. I stared in right in the eyes, looking at his dilated pupils, swollen eye beds, and damp skin from profuse sweating. I placed my forehead against his. "You're high now, aren't you?"

He remained quiet, finding solace between my neck again. We stayed like that for awhile and for once I didn't mind. "Do you love me, Rhonda?"

My heart stopped. "Where is this coming from?"

"Do you love me?"

"Thaddeus…" I felt that familiar stinging sensation in my chest, trying my best to ignore it. "Stop this."

"Marry me, Rhonda…please."

My anxiety attack pounded away at my senses. I suddenly forgot how to breathe. I squeezed my eyes tight, balling my dainty hands into fists. "Thaddeus…Serena…"

"I can handle not being good enough for her family, but I can't handle not being good enough for yours. Marry me."

"What are you talking about?"

He remained motionless, still breathing softly against my neck. I waited. "Your parents aren't the only pricks out there that believe I'm not good enough for anyone."

I fell silent for a short while, attempting to control myself. "What happened?"

"Doesn't matter." He looked at me, eyes glossed over from unshed tears before his lips crashed against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He smelled of cleaner and alcohol. I pulled him closer towards me, snatching his shirt again. "Marry me." He repeated.

"Curly, you're using again." I whispered. "You are only asking me to marry you because you are depressed about Serena's family."

He growled, shoving me deeper into the pile of clothing. "You seriously don't get how much I love you, do you princess?"

"Thaddeus…"

"The only reason we are the way we are is because you won't be woman enough to admit you love me."

"Curly…"

"I don't know how much more I can take of this, Rhonda. I can't."

I buried my head against his chest. For some reason an ominous aura shelled against my heart as he spoke. I felt small pelts of water fall against my forehead, landing against his shirt. My heart slowly began to crackle. "Thaddeus, I never seen you…"

He cut me off with another kiss. "I'll stop again, I promise I will. I may need a bit of help but I'll stop, just say yes…please."

I bit my bottom lip, trying so hard to say the things that were better left unsaid. I opened my mouth to speak but heard the bell to the front door ring out again in its jingle. There was a familiar voice that rang out in the front, calling _his_ name.

_Shit!_

Thaddeus looked at me, then between the racks of clothing to decipher the voice. He stood to leave but I begged him to stay put with me, my emotions getting the best of me. I felt small tears begin to course down my face, my anxiety attack worsening. My chest began to constrict, my stomach pain now almost unbearable. I started to pant, face flushed as I gripped my heart as though it would help me breathe. I grew dizzy, feeling faint before I pressed myself against the cool tile of the floor.

Thaddeus yelled out for one of his staff members to call an ambulance as he lifted me up off the floor to carry me into his arms. He made a dash towards the front, telling that Asian lady that greeted me when I first walked in to manage the store in his absence. I saw Liam, standing at the counter, arms crossed with his face smug before he caught a glimpse of me.

I was now sweating profusely against Curly's shirt, feeling my mind go blank. Liam tried to get Curly to hand me over to him but he refused, just like I knew he would. Liam's voice raised a few octaves, he shouting out that I was his wife and the husband she be the one that takes care of me. All I remember was that Curly remained silent for a short while, telling Liam that he knew exactly what his title was in my life and he knew who and what he was to me.

The ambulance arrived seconds later, a few paramedics stepping out with a stretcher. Curly laid my, now, convulsing body against it to be strapped down secure. I closed my eyes and watched as everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chappy will be slightly…disturbing and graphic. You were warned. Also, to the reviewer Nonnie, it's called narcissism. **

**Curly**

**Chapter theme song: 'Drop the World' by: Lil Wayne ft. Eminem **

"Turn."

_I watched the orange and red color spectrum before me dance and glisten against the night sky. The smell of ash, the heat that kissed my skin as I stood waiting, it was all something that I desperately found myself needing. I found an abandoned lot to take out my frustrations there, finding that if I stayed any more around civilian life I would find myself seriously hurting someone. _

_I prayed more gasoline, watching the burning car breathe out a gust of high-pitched flames that could touch the sky. I let out a hearty cackle, throwing in some plywood and tin cans I found in piles of recyclables for an added effect. I looked at the dead cat I had mutilated and decapitated, ready to sacrifice it to my savior. I grabbed it by its tail, throwing it into the fire and watching it turn into dust; wiping small trails of blood off my hands and onto the pants of Chuck, the security guard I had gag and bound when he had tried to have me arrested for trespassing. Apparently this was a government owned lot that had restricted access. Who knew? There was no sign as far as I could tell._

"Press your thumb prints in the black ink and place each finger in their designated box."

I sighed, doing as told while trying to get even somewhat comfortable in these handcuffs. They were beginning to itch.

_Chuck squirmed, trying to get his walkie-talkie out of his back pocket to call the other guards on duty a few miles East at the other location. I punched him one good time to get him to stop screaming through the makeshift gag and kicking me. He fell still, looking at me with fearful eyes that begged for his life. I just smirked, removing his walkie-talkie from his pocket before throwing that into the burning vehicle. He tried to say something but I was not listening and damn sure did not care about what he had to say. _

_I raided his jacket pocket, pulling out a package of gum. I asked him for a piece, thanking him as he nodded before replacing it back in his holder. I informed him to stop pissing me off before he made me really angry; I was not in the mood to play games. I had no intentions of hurting the guy but any sudden movements would only result in me acting on instinct and impulse, two things he wanted to steer clear of if he knew what was best for him._

The guard had dragged me back to my cell, shoving me into the cold chamber before locking the metal gate. I was in a room with a teenage whore, a heroin fiend, and some homeless guy accused of battery. I took my seat next to the fiend, closing my eyes before resting my head against the cool concrete walls of holding. I called my parents but they didn't answer so I decided to leave a voicemail letting them know where I was and how I got there.

I shook my head, replaying the events of late last night. I was in such a frenzy that I completely blacked out and found myself waking to nothing but chaos.

_I picked up a handful of dirt, smearing the damp earth onto my face and arms before yelling into the night. Ripping off my jacket, I stripped down to nothing but my underwear and undershirt. I had grown so hot that I the mere touch of my clothes had the feeling of shredded glass. I lit another match, spraying another trail of gasoline around the lot before throwing the remainder of the can into a heap of scrap metal and rubber tires; the match following right after that lit up the night sky like the fourth. I let a small smile sneak across my face, finally feeling happiest I have felt in weeks. _

_A rhythm only I could hear began to beat against my soul, causing me to do some satanic ritual dance that I have never heard of a day in my life. I saw a live rat in my peripheral, giving a toothy grin when I chased the little rodent around the stack of burning metal until it became entrapped in a melting glass jar. It began to squeal and squirm, biting at my hand as I tried to force it into sudden death. It bit my middle finger, small drops of blood spilling against his fur when I pulled away violently. I let out a carnivorous growl, smashing the Mason jar against the wet concrete. The vermin didn't move, only making me even angrier. I gripped it by the stomach, squeezing it until its eyes turned a dusty orange. I grew tired of playing with my food, finally biting off its head._

"Thaddeus Gamelthorpe?"

I raised my head, looking at the officer that called my name. "Yes?"

"You had someone post bail for you, you're free to go."

I silently stood, being escorted out by two large men who shoved me all the way to retrieve my shoes, clothes, and wallet. The un-cuffed me, giving me a slip of paper as well as a business card that had my hearing date and who to contact if I needed subsidized representation. I didn't even have time to fully dress myself before I was yanked outside and tossed into the parking lot like useless trash. I wanted to retaliate but decided against it to avoid being back at square one in a cold, hard cell. There was a car that drove up towards me.

_Sirens and lights flashed repeatedly outside the metal gates securing the perimeter. I threw what was left of my carcass into the fire before poaching it on a stick; running around and waving it freely to the Nigerian national anthem. Three officers had forced themselves through the gate and ordered me to not make any sudden movements. I decided to become athletic and give them a show by doing a few cartwheels and back flips before jumping onto a semi-broken trampoline. I waved my burning flag with pride, screaming in tongue a bunch of nonsense about anti-Semitism and anarchy. _

_More cops came flooding in, holding guns as they aimed at me; ordering me to settle down and not make any unwise decisions that could cost me my life. At this point, I didn't give a damn. I felt dead anyway._

The ride back to her place was a quiet one, but smooth none-the-less. She didn't say anything, only listening to the sounds of Coltrane and the occasional Beetles song every now and again. It was a little after five in the morning and I knew she was tired. She had just got off from working a double shift at the diner on Clark and even still had on her uniform; smelling of burnt French-fries and grease. I didn't dare say anything the entire time we rode in silence. There were a few times I wanted to say something to her but decided against it.

We arrived to her place in about a half hour, traffic being light since it was still so early in the morning and the station not being that far from her house. I thanked her for picking me up and told her I would reimburse her the money she had spent in order to bail me out later that afternoon when I would stop by my parent's cleaners to pass out payroll. She didn't say anything, only removing her apron and nametag in response before disappearing into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

I took a spot on the couch, careful not to make any sudden noises to wake her father. I began to drift off to sleep before I felt a hot, stinging flap hand across my face. My eyes shot open to be met with another on the other side, tears streaming down her face in silence. I just looked at her, pulling her closer towards me. She still didn't say anything and instead tried to hit me again.

I caught her hand in mid-air, my eyes never breaking from hers. She attempted to wriggle out of my grasp but it only made me clutch her tighter. "Are you mad?" It was a stupid question to ask but the only possible thing I could think of. She looked at me with pure disgust, wanting to slap me again but ended up failing.

"Unlawful imprisonment? Arson? Assault and Battery? Trespassing? Unlawful use of a weapon? Theft? Destruction of federal property?" I grew quiet as she went on with my laundry list of charges filed against me. She sighed. "Curly, I don't know what to say."

"Then say nothing." I breathed, pushing her off of me and onto the couch. I wanted to get up to go outside and clear my head but she yanked me back down by my collar, forcing me to face her.

"What has gotten into you?!" she shouted. "Ever since that night you have been acting different. I don't like the person you have become."

That made two of us. "Let it go."

"No, I can't." she pushed herself onto me. "You have grown more distant, angrier, moodier, and been on edge since the last night you were over my home." There was a pregnant pause before she spoke again, this time her voice cracking. "Those drugs you are taking again are turning you into a monster."

I swallowed, looking at her with lifeless eyes. She remained still, glaring into the depths of my soul to find the man she had fallen in love with and not the shell of his former self that sat before her. I picked back up my addiction with haste, finding myself unable to function properly without something to stimulate my on the daily basis since the night I cracked. The regular stuff was not doing what I needed for it to do anymore and I finally resorted to downing mollies on the regular. I initially kept my distance away from the stuff but since smoking it that night with Serena, it became impossible to stay away. It was like becoming lifted from your body into an unknown dimension where you are just a passerbyer in the story of your life. You're there but you aren't really there.

Serena didn't like the man I had become since then, and started to wane herself from me as a result. Truth was, the man I was and the man she thinks I am are one in the same while the man that rests before her is completely different- a truth stranger than fiction in its rawest form. Serena does not know the real me and part of me doesn't want her to.

"I better go." I dismissed her concern, standing to leave. "I'll stop by later to repay you for the bail money."

"What has gotten into you, Thaddeus?" She cried out, bawling as she fell to the floor. I glanced over my shoulder, emotionless, to watch in sadistic pleasure. I felt my heart grow numb as my mind wandered into a darkness I had not ventured into in such a long time. "I don't like this new you. Please talk to me; I want to help!"

I didn't respond. I snatched off my jacket, throwing it onto her father's 'throne' before waltzing up to her. I towered over her limp body for a short while, slightly scaring her into silence. Her heart started to slowly dwindle into a black hole, matching mine when I touched her. I didn't mean to grab her so forcefully but I couldn't restrain myself. I brought her in for a rough, passionate kiss; the bitter, coppery taste of blood mingling with her unique flavor and peppermint ice-cream.

I pushed her back onto the carpeted floorboards of her living-room, straddling her frail body before ripping open her blouse and pulling down her work shorts. She tried to say something but I gagged her with my hand, tearing off her panties. She was secretly turned on by this but more so startled and unsure on how to react to our new game of cat and mouse. I had never been this aggressive with her before and she remained lifeless in order to not make any movements she would regret.

Her eyes locked with mine, watching me as I pried her legs open to settle myself between her sex. I was stiffening to her sensitive touch, inhaling her aphrodisiac. I commanded that she unzip my pants and get to work, she obeying like a personal slave to my every whim. She positioned herself onto her knees to get better leverage, her shaky fingers slowly lessening the metal and fabric ratio. I watched her every move intently, palming her thick curls to bring them into fists full of hair. She squeaked out in minor pain but I muted her planting her face against the growing bulge in my pants. She muffled something inaudible, I ignoring her to grip her hair tighter. She screamed this time and that only infuriated me.

I decided I wanted to go against foreplay this time and get right into the main attraction. Throwing her against the floor again, I mounted Serena with a rough kiss. She squirmed underneath me, trying to push me from atop of her but I was much too strong for her feminine frame. I spread her legs, entering her with a hard, deep thrust that caused her to jerk back with a jolt of electricity. I slammed my hand against her mouth, matching my growing thrust with pent up fury and rage. She began biting the underbelly of my hand, clawing at my sheathed back. She managed to snake one of her hands underneath my shirt to scratch me against my shoulder blade.

The cool early morning air made it sting, causing me to roar out in agony. I pinned her deeper into the floor, picking up speed and ferocity as sweat dripped down my forehead and onto her taut stomach. All I could think about was Rhonda and how much of a fool I had been to fall in love with her again. It all began to make sense now. Her avoiding me, not wanting to be together after a year-long blissful relationship, the extended periods where we would go without speaking or seeing each other, everything all came together when I saw his face. I had no idea Rhonda was married, let alone seeing anyone else and that in itself spoke volumes. I truly didn't know Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd and the love I had fostered for her throughout the years had only been shown to be false sentiments of infatuation and obsession.

Rhonda never loved me and all that bullshit she spewed to me when we were together about her wanting to possibly be my 'number one girl' was nothing but empty words and false-hearted feelings that were masked my cruel intentions. She was a skilled puppeteer and I was her puppet, being pulled by her masterly crafted strings to do as she commanded with every beckoning call. It pained me to know she was married but it burned me to the core to know she never had the audacity to even tell me. I didn't know what to say when I saw him and decided it was best to lie.

Serena screamed in pain against my thrust, biting my hand as her nails dug into my flesh. I let out a low growl before finding myself buried in her hair again. I gripped her ponytail and felt as if I were strangling Rhonda herself. She kept screaming my name but it fell on deaf ears and a black heart that was tainted with the blood of an addict. I began to thrust against her sex harder, beating against her soft drum with lightening speed that even God himself couldn't match. She arched her back in her climax, wet trails of arousal streaming down her leg and pooling at the base of my shaft. I bit my bottom lip to finish the job, nearing for my own euphoric high.

I gave her a few final moments, the morning sun beginning to trickle alongside the shadows of the fleeting night through her window. They danced against me, simulating our erotic dance that would made a porn star blush. The darkness wrapped against the walls began to wane, my anger straying alongside with them as I climbed my high to dive into the oceanic waves of my orgasm. I screamed her name but felt no kind of emotion behind it as I collapsed atop of her. We stayed motionless for awhile, listening to each other's heart beat against the chirping of the birds perched outside on the window. I gritted my teeth, closing my eyes to drift off to sleep. Serena began to rub the back of my neck, humming lightly. It was a song we both knew.

_How frostbitten I have become…_


End file.
